


The only thing

by cicia3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Merthur could be platonic or not, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was when Merlin was born. The second time was when the storm came. Then, even to Ealdor came the news. That was the last time Hunith cried in front of her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation made with the help of the kind and sweet One Day_Painless (basically, I left her no choice but to do it xD).  
> You can find the original work, in italian, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875677  
> And here: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2703638&i=1
> 
> If you find any eventual typos, blame only me (lol) and please let me know~

 

The first time was when Merlin was born. Gods, he was so tiny he could fit in her hand. Balinor wasn't there – he was never there, but Merlin was. He came for her, to her. He was everything to her. He was everything.

Hunith cried, the invaluable joy and a sense of completeness so strong it almost hurts. She could only brush his little red face with the tip of her nose, wetting it. Then she cried some more, a gift from the gods in her arms.

 

The second time was when the storm came.

Hunith stumbled desperately in the rain, calling his son's name. The gods sent to clash the clouds, roaring thunders.

The woman came to the river breathless. As soon as he saw her, Merlin gave her a pleading look that no kid should be able to do.

Little Julian was staring at him. “I slipped on a rock”, he whispered like you whisper a secret or a sin. “I would have fallen in the water. He prevented it,” he said, pointing at Merlin with no mercy.

Hunith shook frantically her head and Merlin paled.

“Magic, he used magic!” Julian accused. “I'm going to tell mom.”

Hunith grabbed his arm before he could take three steps. “You must have seen wrong,” she tried to soothe him, “Don't go and scare everyone with these-”

But the boy wriggled from her grip to run to the village, looking back just once, look at Merlin with impossible hatred.

Hunith sank to her knees in front of her son, minuscule and pale under the downpour. She brushed the curl from his forehead. “You are a hero. You are my little hero.”

He touched her cheek, sorrowing and sad. “Please, don't cry.”

Hunith covered her mouth with her hand. “It's all right. Mom is fine.”

 

Even to Ealdor came _the_ news. That was the last time Hunith cried in front of her son.

Merlin appeared in the doorway like a ghost. Purple shadows scratched his face; his look was hardened, faraway.

Hunith felt herself waver. She promised herself to be strong, but...

Merlin knelt next to her, hiding between the folds of her dress, face pressed into her stomach.

“I sent you to Camelot so you could reach your happiness,” Hunith found herself sobbing, putting the blame of their pain on her.

“I _was_ happy.”

She caressed his head. Poor thing... she sent him away from the village when he was just a boy only so, once he became a man, a part of his soul died with the king.

“I wanted you to find a purpose.”

“It was him.” So sweet and full of devotion, Merlin's voice. “It _is_ him.”

What Hunith would have give, in order to remove the unthinkable weight of his fate from Merlin's shoulders... She kissed the miracle she had in her arms, lulling him against her chest like the day he was born. Tears slid down her nose buried into her son's hair; Hunith despised her tears. They were the only thing that she could give to Merlin now, and they would have been useless.

 

 

 


End file.
